A number of devices have been employed to secure cables and electronic equipment underground for selective access. As the number of systems being disposed underground increases, there is an increasing need for subterranean enclosures that can accommodate a variety of cable and electronic equipment systems, under a variety of soil and environmental conditions. Further, as these devices are employed more frequently, the number of devices that are retained within the enclosure increases. These components have a substantial weight, which inhibits operator manipulation of the components. In addition, the cables themselves have a weight and rigidity that inhibit effective manipulation and access to the cables. Further, space constraints inhibit workers from easily accessing the cables and components for maintenance and repairs.
The variety of systems being disposed underground increases the variety of components and cables that must be accommodated. That is, some systems such as traffic control devices generate a significant quantity of heat that must be dissipated from the components. Chargeable batteries within underground enclosures generate an accumulation of Hydrogen gas (H2) causing some enclosures to explode. Fiber optic systems employ components that must be securely protected from the environment. Internal pressurization must be released systematically before the components and cables are accessed. However, there is no single system that can accommodate the variety of cable and electronic equipment systems that may be employed underground.
Therefore, a need exists for a below ground environment that is sealable from the surrounding ambient atmosphere and terrain. The need further exists for such an enclosure to offer enhanced resistance to environmental penetration. It is anticipated that maintenance rather than repairs will reduce the down time of any cable and electronic equipment system passing through the enclosure, and therefore, the need also exists for an enclosure that can readily present the components from the underground position to provide access to the components as well as the interior of the enclosure. A need also exists for a battery venting system that can reduce an accumulation of gas discharged from a battery within the enclosure, and thus reduce associated risks. Further, an underground enclosure opening sequence is needed to properly dissipate the pressure within the enclosure before the enclosure is opened.